The SSL/TLS protocol allows for establishing secure sessions between client devices and remote servers. The SSL/TLS protocol allows for entity authentication (e.g., server and/or client authentication), secure communications between client and server, and data integrity. A client and server can establish a SSL/TLS session by performing a handshake process during which both parties negotiate and agree on a set of session parameters defining the SSL/TLS session. The session parameters usually include encryption/decryption information to be used to encrypt or decrypt data exchanged during the SSL/TLS established session.